


Call It What You Want

by luhans (aureate)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureate/pseuds/luhans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is at the rooftop where they get to wear off their masks and stop pretending like they are perfect human beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> For ask.fm anon who challenged me with a shuffle meme. The song I got is Call It What You Want by Foster the people.

They are back at the rooftop, where their secrets are locked behind the door. It is not exactly an agreement, none of them has said anything about it. But when they are there, they allow their masks to slip off a bit, revealing a little more than they should have about who they truly are. Two of ordinary men, telling tales of their lives to each other under the caress of night's wind.

It should be easy. They have known each other for years, and work together in those years harder than anyone else. They understand better. Leaders are the frontmen, the walls that protect, and the lights that guide. It is too much of responsibilities, and before it - the rooftop - happens, none of them dares to put down the heavy weighing on their shoulders even for a while.

Who would have guessed that three years into their debut, schedules become like messy buzzing of bees, the two leaders of the group manage to sneak their way onto the rooftop, dressed casually and not heaved up with those concealing creams or powders. Here, they don't care about their eyebags or blemishes. At the rooftop, they are only who they are; Wu Yifan and Kim Joonmyun.

"What do you bring tonight?" Yifan asks, rather suspiciously because Joonmyun looks weird with that lopsided smile he wears along the whole trip of reaching the rooftop.

Joonmyun winks casually as he takes a seat at one of the old couches the rooftop provides for them. He pulls his coat tighter around him when the wind starts to blow harder. Damn November and their cold winds. "Do you have any lighter?"

Yifan shrugs, taking out two cans of beers he was hiding in his trousers' pockets and offers one to his fellow leader, who gladly takes it and opens the lid immediately. He was at least thoughtful to leave the rest of the cans to their managers. Besides, a big schedules is happening tomorrow, and getting wasted the night before is not a wise choice to do. He takes in the sight of Joonmyun's adam's apple bobbing as he downs the beer. "Why would I have that?"

"I don't know," Joonmyun chuckles, putting down the beer can on the table that was once a door. People was too creative and turned the said door into a table. It looks a nice addition to the rooftop, anyway. Joonmyun suddenly tosses something onto the table. Yifan didn't even see him fumbling for his pocket for that, but he doesn't need to squint to know what the small box laying on the table is. "Perhaps this?" Joonmyun asks cheekily.

"Brat," Yifan laughs. Joonmyun reaches out for the pack, taking out one stick and slipping it between his lips casually. He looks up expectantly at Yifan, asking quietly. The chinese rolls his eyes before he takes out a lighter from his jacket's left pocket. Joonmyun's eyes twinkle when Yifan lights the cigarette for him, but he doesn't mention about it. "How did you get it anyway?" Yifan asks, distracting the other as he swiftly takes the stick from between Joonmyun's lips and slips it between his own's lips. Joonmyun makes protesting noises, but he does nothing but to take another stick out of its pack. This time, he lights the cigarette by himself.

"Took it from Sehunnie," Joonmyun says softly after a long drag. "I think he was about to try out with Jongin."

"You're worried about them," Yifan comments. He flicks his cigarette to get rid of the ashes piling on the other end. It has been long since the last time he smoked. The burning sensation is starting to feel foreign, he almost choked at his second drag. Joonmyun, on the other hand, seems to be handling this well even though Yifan is sure he hasn't smoked in longer time than him.

Joonmyun sighs, "It's unhealthy."

Yifan gives the other a look, "Look at what you're doing, is it healthy?"

"I am preventing the younger generation from getting unhealthy," he says.

"Really, Leader-ssi? By smoking the cigarettes they were hiding?" Yifan laughs. More than four years, and he still couldn't predict Joonmyun's way of thinking. He is starting to wonder if Joonmyun is a new person every full moon, like those stories the movies told.

"Shut up," Joonmyun sends him a glare, which totally doesn't work. But it is kind of cute, and Yifan likes cute things, especially when it comes to Kim Joonmyun.

"You're going to ruin your voice," he shakes his head, finally putting out his cigarette in the ashtray. He reaches out to steal Joonmyun's cigarette, but the younger's movement is too swift that he fails. "Schedule tomorrow, remember?"

Joonmyun takes another long drag, puffing out the smokes in Yifan's face, causing the other to cough miserably. He wants to laugh over the sight, but he doesn't have a heart to, instead he helps soothing down the cough by patting Yifan's back. "I don't care," he shrugs. "You don't usually care."

"I always care. I don't want you to die young," Yifan says, after taking a hold of himself from the coughs. Perhaps he is getting old, because the cough is hurting his stomach. But there are always Minseok and Lu Han who are older, so he doesn't mind. Joonmyun shifts uncomfortably, blatantly expressing anxiousness. Yifan takes this as an opportunity to steal his cigarette and puts it out.

"You stole my cig," Joonmyun comments softly, because he doesn't know what else to say. "It's cold now."

"Wanna make out?" Yifan asks, despite the drumming in his chest in the tune of a catchy song he remembers from his childhood. It is always like that when he gets nervous, just like how Joonmyun's finger would tap a morse code like he used to do with his mother. The exchange of those secretive information was long ago, and they use them to blackmail, sometimes.

"I don't know. You smell like smokes and alcohol."

Yifan slaps the other's thigh lightly, "You too, bastard."

"Do I?" Joonmyun uses that trick again, where his eyes seem to twinkle and got Yifan lovestruck all over again. His laugh resonates through Yifan's ears beautifully as he climbs onto Yifan's lap, settling himself comfortably like he has always belong there. From this distance, Yifan can only smell the beer they both just drank and the smokes they just shared. "Kiss me," Joonmyun whispers, because he always becomes demanding with alcohol running in his blood.

Yifan hisses as Joonmyun's cold hands slip beneath his shirt, meeting the warm skin there. He pulls the younger close and kisses him long and hard. Joonmyun immediately responds to the kiss, just as eagerly as Yifan has started it. He tastes bitter from smoking, but Yifan doesn't mind. Joonmyun is always a thousand degree sweeter than bitter anyway. He is addictive; a taste Yifan can never get enough.

"You messed up my hair," Joonmyun complains when they finally part. His hair does look messy, but so does the rest of his clothing. Yifan hums, admiring his handiwork. "They are going to ask," he pouts.

"They are not going to ask," Yifan says as he fumbles up with the buttons of Joonmyun's shirt, struggling to put back them in place. At least it's a shirt, not the usual sweatshirts Joonmyun tends to wear in the cold nights. Shirts are easier to remove and put back. "They are going to throw you questioning looks."

"Jongdae will ask."

Yifan smiles, "You will not answer him."

"I will not," Joonmyun agrees. He climbs down from Yifan's lap, reaching for his coat that has been thrown away in the process of their making out. He fishes out a small bottle of cologne and dabs some onto his skin, to the spots he knows smells like cigarette the most. Yifan is staring at him, so he pulls the other's hand and dabs some of the cologne onto the other's wrist.

"I'm going to smell like you, Joonmyun," Yifan says amusedly, but he does nothing to stop the other from pouring himself with the cologne. "They are going to ask."

Joonmyun laughs, "They are not going to ask, they are going to throw you questioning looks."

 

After he dumps the cans and the cigarette pack into the trash bin, Yifan grabs Joonmyun's arm, stopping him from unlocking the door. The younger looks up at him confusedly. Yifan shrugs, leaning down to steal a last kiss. Joonmyun's face might be reddening, but Yifan is not sure because he quickly turns around to continue unlocking the door.

As they climb down the stairs, they put on their masks back in place and guard their hearts stronger than they usually do. All their secrets remain staying at the rooftop.

\-- _fin_.


End file.
